


RadioDust: The Soap Opera

by Umbra_Writes



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Soap Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbra_Writes/pseuds/Umbra_Writes
Summary: Angel did a few seasons of a soap opera type/softcore porn style series called RadioDust, involving himself and a deer demon who looked and acted a lot like Alastor on screen, that propelled him to the top of his profession and that he forgot about over the years.Alastor is unimpressed when he begins receiving fanmail asking if he and Angel, whom he's been spotted with at the hotel, will be continuing the series.Though upon viewing the show Alastor himself becomes a fan.Requested by: randomplotbunny
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 459
Collections: Hazbin Hotel





	RadioDust: The Soap Opera

Alastor huffed as he looked through his mail, not something he expected to be getting, the last time he had gotten a letter was back when he was alive. He had no idea who any of these demons were that was sending him letters, he picked one at random, tearing it open.

  
  


_ Dear Radio, _

_ I’m a huge fan of RadioDust! I’ve been rewatching the series again, there’s so many episodes! I used to watch it when it was on with my ex-boyfriend, but I’m rewatching it again now and since you and Dust seem to have been spending time together I wanted to know if the two of you were going to continue the series! You should! It was such an amazing series! And the end was left on a cliffhanger! I wanna see what happens next!! _

_ From a big fan! _

Alastor didn’t even bother reading the name, what the hell were they talking about? He opened the other letters, reading over them quickly, a lot of them were basically saying the same thing. He’d have to go figure out what they were talking about, as much as he guessed he should go ask Angel he’d prefer not too. He could find this out himself. 

  
  


Alastor got a  _ friend  _ to help him out, he was currently in one of his own many rooms, a TV up on one of the walls. He didn’t own a TV so that friend of his had gotten him one, and all of the episodes of that RadioDust show all of those letters were pestering him about. It was apparently pretty popular, hard to get the DvDs of it, but Alastor could and did get whatever he wanted. He didn’t quite understand how to work any of this but after struggling for a while he figured it out. He sat back in a chair as the show started, he wasn’t really interested but he wanted to know what this was. See what in the hell these people were talking about. 

  
  


Dust ran a hand over his head, falling dramatically onto a couch, he stared at the ceiling before looking over at the table.  _ “Oh Radio, where are you? You’ve been gone for so long…”  _ Dust slowly ran a hand over his chest, stomach then down almost to his crotch before he moved his hand away.  _ “No, I cannot…”  _ Dust whimpered, looking away. The door suddenly opened,  _ “Dust! My dear!”  _ Radio walked in, Dust stood up, running over to Radio, jumping into the other demons arms. Radio caught the spider, spinning him around before they kissed.  _ “My dear! I’ve missed you so much! I missed you.”  _ Dust let out a shaky breath, once on the ground he pulled Radio over to the couch, pushing the other down and climbing on top of the red suited demon. Dust straddled the male, breathing loudly,  _ “Radio I need you.”  _ Before Radio could speak the door slammed open again, another man stood there,  _ “Dust! My angel! I am here for you!”  _

  
  


Alastor sat up violently as the episode suddenly ended.

  
  


“No!” He yelled, he got up sifting through all of the DvDs to find the next season but there wasn’t one. That was the finale, that was it, it was over. Alastor had never enjoyed or really watched a TV show before but that was incredible. How could it just end there!? He was suddenly in the hotel, looking for Angel. He needed an answer. He knocked on Angel’s door, not even waiting for an answer as he stepped inside. 

  
  


“Woah! Da fuck!” Angel bolted up from his laying down position on his bed, he stared at Alastor as the male just barged into his room. “Why did the series end?” Alastor asked, he walked over to the edge of the bed, staring down at Angel sinisterly, “What?” Angel asked confused, “RadioDust. Why did it end?” “Woah, what the fuck?” Angel said confused, he stood up, wrapping his blanket around himself before Alastor could see the fact that he wasn’t dressed. “RadioDust? Goddamn, I haven’ heard that name in years.” He sighed, “I fuckin’ forgot about that shit. Oh fuck.” Angel was hit by all of those memories, he paced around in a circle for a second before he looked over at Alastor. “How do you know about that? That shit’s been off the air for fuckin’ ever.” He rubbed his neck a bit, waiting for Alastor to respond. “I was getting letters by fans of that show asking if we were going to continue it! As the character that you were...with in that showed looked a lot like me and in fact acted like me as well, I think that they might think I am in fact him!” Angel stared at the male blankly, blinking once slowly. “Oh, oh shit. I guess you do kinda look like him, and talk, and…” He trailed off, “Oh.” he whispered quietly to himself. Well he knew who that character was based off of now,  _ one of the most powerful demons hell has ever seen  _ was what he was told. He looked away, “Fuck, wow.” Alastor stared at Angel, he could almost see the gears turning in the spiders head. Alastor cleared his throat, “I don't care! I wanted to ask why it ended! Especially on a cliffhanger like that!” Angel sighed quietly, “Well the ratings were dropping but I got offered a much better deal to start doing porn so I went with that instead, I earned more money and without me they couldn’t really continue. Sorry radioboy, there isn’t any other episodes locked away anywhere and there will never be more.” Alastor rolled his eyes, there  _ would  _ be more if he had any say in it. Of course he didn’t know if he could get any of the original actors other than Angel, but he could play Radio, Husk could be the other man. Alastor decided, he would make this happen. 

  
  


_ “Who are you?!”  _ Radio yelled, standing up, he held Dust behind himself, glaring at the other man as he walked into the room.  _ “I am here for my beloved Dust! Come here my sweet!” “Radio! I have no idea who he is! I promise!”  _ Radio turned around, facing Dust.  _ “Dust? Who is this man?” “I am Dust’s boyfriend! Felyne!” “Felyne?”  _ Dust asked, stepping out from behind Radio,  _ “Felyne died! Many years ago! I mourned him for years!”  _ Felyne huffed, swinging one of his arms to the side dramatically,  _ “My brother was hunting me! He thought that he had killed me but I escaped! I am back for you my love!”  _ Dust walked over to Felyne but was grabbed by Radio,  _ “Dust, my darling, you do not love him, do you? You love me, right?”  _ Dust looked between the two men, starting to tremble lightly before he burst into tears,  _ “I don’t know what I feel anymore!”  _ He ran out of the house, slamming the door behind himself, leaving Radio and Felyne alone. 

  
  


Alastor was watching the episode excitedly, Angel and Husk next to him, Husk stared at the screen with the blankest expression he’s ever had on his face. He picked up whatever bottle of alcohol he had, downing half of it before it was grabbed from his hand, “Give me some of that.” Angel huffed, downing the rest. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! I know it's not exact, sorry! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Help with tags is always appreciated!
> 
> Also? Go give me a request!:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230477


End file.
